Disitu Kadang Saya Merasa Sedih
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Semua makhluk hidup maupun makhluk halus di Sanctuary pasti sepakat bahwa Degel dan Kardia adalah sepasang sahabat sejati. Bahkan persahabatan Aquarius-Scorpio ini berimbas juga kepada inkarnasi mereka. Yang makhluk hidup dan makhluk halus di Sanctuary tidak tahu adalah, bahwa terkadang dalam persahabatan dua orang itu, mereka pernah merasa sedih juga. No Yaoi. Just Friendship.


"**Sahabat sejati bukanlah orang yang memanggilmu 'sayang', 'teman', ataupun kata manis lainnya, tapi masih membicarakanmu dari belakang. Sahabat sejatilah adalah orang yang memanggilmu 'bangsat', 'anjing', dan lainnya, tapi menerima kekurangan serta kelebihanmu apa adanya." –seseorang (saya tidak tahu siapa yang bilang, tapi yang pasti 'jleb' sekali dihati)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

**Disitu Kadang Saya Merasa Sedih © Orang yang pertama kali mempopulerkannya.**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfic ini. Hanya kepuasan dari fangirl-an semata. Sekalian menuh – menuhin fandom ini :D Sesuai amanah dari mbak Lia. Ini bukan sho-ai, ngomong – ngomong. Entah kenapa hubungan Aquarius-Scorpio zaman manapun lebih saya suka jika dijadikan sahabatan saja. Enjoy minna...!

**Genre : **Friendship

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di Sanctuary, seperti biasa. Angin bertiup tenang, seperti biasa. Bunga – bunga melambai lembut diterpa angin, seperti biasa. Asmita bermeditasi dalam kuil Virgo yang sunyi, seperti biasa. Shion memperbaiki cloth para saint yang rusak, seperti biasa. Aspros dan Pahlawan bertopeng (?) ehm, maksudnya Defteros bertengkar lagi, seperti biasa. Manigoldo melamun di kuilnya kurang kerjaan ditemani El Cid, seperti biasa. Regulus berbincang pagi bersama paman tersayangnya Sisyphus, seperti biasa. Kuil Libra kosong karena penghuninya sering melancong entah kemana, seperti biasa. Kuil Pisces masih beracun (?), seperti biasa. Kuil Aquarius masih sedingin kutub, seperti biasa. Kardia membaca buku tebal diteras kuilnya, seperti bias—eh? Kardia? Membaca? Buku setebal Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia ditumpuk dua pula!

Sesuatu banget, deh! Kalau kata Syahrini.

Kaget? Benar, itulah hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Dègel begitu melihat pemandangan ajaib yang mungkin hanya dapat terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Tanpa sadar sang pemuda bersurai hijau panjang itu melepas kacamatanya lalu mengucek matanya berulang – ulang, ragu dengan apa yang barusan dia lihat. Setelah memastikan bahwa hal yang terpampang dihadapannya adalah benar adanya, penjaga Kuil Aquarius itu segera membakar cosmonya dan dengan langkah tegak berjalan cepat menuju sang pemuda berambut biru.

Kardia yang merasakan cosmo familiar segera menurunkan buku tebalnya dan tersenyum menyambut sang sahabat. "Eh Dègel, tumben datang pagi – pagi gini. Duduk sini, Gel! Udah sarapan?"

Bukannya ikut menyapa, Dègel malah menjawab dengan tatapan tajam campur dingin tanpa senyuman sedikitpun. Telunjuknya mengacung kasar kearah Kardia, membuat pemuda berzirah kalajengking emas yang sedang memangku buku tebal itu kaget setengah mati. Untung tidak sampai jantungan.

"Kamu. Siapa kamu?!" dengan nada mengancam khas para Saint, Dègel membentak manusia dihadapannya.

"Gue?" Kardia menatap mata Dègel tidak percaya, "Gue ya Scorpio Kardia-lah! Siapa lagi?" dia terkekeh, berpikir bahwa sahabat kutu bukunya itu sedang bercanda. Candaan garing. Pake ngeluarin cosmo lagi!

Tapi Dègel malah menyipitkan matanya tanpa menurunkan cosmonya sedikitpun, "Jangan bohong. Kardia itu sahabat saya, dan dia tidak seperti kamu! Kamu tidak berhak meniru – menirunya, Peniru!" suaranya masih lantang, bahkan mungkin lebih mengancam daripada yang tadi.

Dengan tatapan please-deh-ini-apa-apaan, Kardia menjawab pelan, "Dègel, ini gue. Kardia. Saint paling tampan se-Sanctuary! Ampun deh, sahabat sendiri dilupa!"

"Sebaiknya kamu mengaku, Peniru!" pemilik cloth Aquarius itu belum memadamkan ancamannya, "Samaran buruk, Kardia tidak bisa membaca!"

JLEB!

Kardia merasa hatinya perih seketika. Entah siapa yang menyetelnya, tiba – tiba saja lagu "Sakitnya Tuh Disini" milik Cita Citata mengalun dikepala sang pemilik Antares. Dengan tak berperi-kebuku-an, Kardia menutup buku yang ampun – ampunan tebalnya dipangkuannya itu keras sekali. Lalu menjatuhkannya kesamping tubuhnya dengan tampang cemberut dan sakit hati. Dègel menaikkan alis, tidak menyangka reaksinya akan seperti itu.

"Kalau gue gak bisa baca, memangnya gak boleh pegang buku?" Kardia nyolot, dia membuang muka sama sekali enggan menatap sang sahabat. Bibirnya dibuat semanyun mungkin. Dibilang begitu (walau memang benar) oleh sahabat sejati, itu perih, Komandan!

Dègel menggaruk kepala hijaunya salah tingkah, cosmonya kini padam seluruhnya. 'Ekspresi ngambeknya sama', pikir Dègel. Tidak enak hati sekaligus malu juga menyadari bahwa Gold Saint yang katanya paling cerdas se-Sanctuary tidak dapat mengenal sahabatnya sendiri. "Jadi ini beneran Kardia?"

"Bukan!" makhluk tampan dihadapan Dègel menjawab dengan nada tinggi, "Gue Michael Jackson!"

Dègel tertawa kecil sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi, dia buru – buru duduk disebelah Kardia yang sedang marah (yang kalau boleh jujur sangat menggemaskan baginya). "Maaf kalau begitu. Aneh saja lihat kamu membaca. Saya pikir kamu Spectre yang menyamar."

Kardia tidak merespon, pemuda itu memangku bukunya kembali lalu membukanya dihalaman terakhir yang dia baca. Perlahan – perlahan membaca huruf demi huruf tanpa suara. Dègel yang disampingnya juga melakukan hal yang sama, untuk beberapa lama mereka berdua hanya membaca dalam kesunyian.

Dègel yang sudah membaca berpuluh – puluh lembar mengerutkan kening menyadari bahwa sang sahabat sama sekali belum membalik halaman bacaannya. Juga agak tersenyum geli melihat mata Kardia yang terus menyipit seperti sedang berkonsentrasi, menggaruk kepala kemudian, dengan mulut meracau tanpa suara. Persisi seperti dirinya dulu saat pertama kali belajar membaca.

"Masih marah, ya?"

Kardia menoleh sebentar kearah sang pelontar pertanyaan sebelum kembali sibuk pada bacaannya. Dengan suara layaknya gumaman, dia menjawab, "Sedikit." Akhirnya Kardia membalik halaman pertamanya setelah entah berapa lama. Gerah juga diam – diaman seperti ini, sang Saint Scorpio menyempatkan diri memecah kesunyian, "Ngapain kesini?"

"Cari tempat nyaman untuk membaca." Dègel menjawab sambil tersenyum lagi menyadari bahwa kemarahan lawan bicaranya mulai mencair, "Kuil Pisces berisik sekali."

"Heh?" Kardia jelas saja heran, sejak kapan kuil indah tapi beracun itu berisik? Setahunya Albafica itu orangnya introvert, penyendiri, dan tidak suka keributan. Beda jauh sama reinkarnasinya yang... aneh itu. Bagai langit dan bumi, deh!

"Albafica kedatangan tamu." Dègel melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Salah satu Judge Underworld, Griffin Minos."

Kardia berdecak, "Ngapain itu makhluk satu kesana? Udah tau si Albafica benci setengah mati sama dia, masih aja berharap. Dasar masokis!" setelah berkomentar begitu, sang pemilik surai biru panjang itu kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Kamu... sudah bisa membaca?" Dègel bertanya ragu, agak sedikit geli juga. Seperti guru TK yang bertanya kepada muridnya.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya menghembuskan napas, "Dikit. Sisyphus yang ngajarin."

"Buat apa?" Aquarius satu ini tumbennya banyak ngomong.

Kardia diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, dan dengan suara lirih, dia menatap Dègel sendu, "Loe emang gak malu dekatan sama orang kayak gue?"

Sama seperti Kardia, Dègel tidak langsung menjawab. Malah memberi jeda agak lama sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Kenapa harus malu?"

Scorpio abad 18 itu tersenyum pahit, "Karena gue kayak gini. Urakan, serampangan, penyakitan, ceroboh, gak bisa diatur, ceplas – ceplos, gak bisa baca lagi! Sedangkan loe, cerdas, terhormat, teratur, disiplin, sempurna..." ada rona merah muncul pada wajah Dègel ketika mendengar ucapan sahabatnya ini "...Manigoldo yang bilang. Gue tau dia cuman bercanda, tapi kok agak nyesek ya? Disitu kadang gue ngerasa sedih ..."

Penjaga kuil kesebelas itu melepas kacamatanya dan menutup bukunya, tanda bahwa pembicaraan ini bahkan lebih penting dari membaca yang dia anggap sangat penting itu. Sekaligus merasa aneh, sejak kapan Scorpio Kardia peduli apa kata orang? "Untuk apa peduli? Kita dekat karena memang merasa cocok satu sama lain. Tentang saya yang begitu dan kamu yang begini, bukan sesuatu yang bisa jadi masalah."

Ledakan cosmo dari kuil Pisces terasa sampai kuil Scorpio, diikuti suara gemuruh aneh yang membuat banyak kelopak bunga mawar beterbangan. Sepertinya Albafica telah habis kesabaran, sehingga memberi sedikit sambutan meriah kepada sang hakim dari neraka. Meskipun begitu, sama sekali tidak merubah suasana diantara kedua sahabat itu yang entah kenapa tiba – tiba menjadi agak kaku.

"Masalahnya bukan sama gue, kok." Sang pemilik Antares bersuara akhirnya. "Tapi sama loe, Gel."

Dègel mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Maksudnya, kamu gengsi sahabatan sama saya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Kardia salah tingkah. Dia segera menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sebenarnya merona, "Minder aja sih. Gue yang gak bisa baca malah disandingkan sama loe yang bisa segalanya."

Pemuda dingin yang sebenarnya hangat itu tergelak, ada banjir apa ini, sampai – sampai sahabatnya yang satu itu kehilangan sifat narsisnya? "Jadi hanya karena minder?" Dègel tersenyum hangat memandang Kardia yang masih menunduk dalam sekali. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kamu gak bisa baca? Asmita saja yang buta tahu kalau saya tulus bersahabat sama kamu."

Pemilik konstelasi kalajengking itu masih diam, benar – benar kehilangan kata – kata. Melihat tidak adanya respon, Dègel kembali melanjutkan, "Tidak harus bisa membaca untuk tahu kalau saya sungguh – sungguh menyayangi kamu—" dibagian ini entah kenapa merah diwajah Kardia telah menyebar sampai ketelinganya "—sebagai sahabat tentu saja. Banyak hal tersirat didunia ini, Kardia. Dan kadang belum dapat terkuak walau telah dibaca berkali – kali."

Sepi kembali menggantung. Kardia sama sekali belum merubah posisinya, bahkan Dègel sempat mengira manusia disampingnya ini tertidur karena begitu diamnya. Buku yang terpampang dimasing – masing pangkuan mereka benar – benar dicueki sekarang.

"Kamu tahu, Kardia. Inilah hal yang paling saya benci dari kamu." Dègel memecah kesunyian lagi, kali ini nada suaranya lebih serius dan sendu ketimbang yang tadi. "Selalu membanding – bandingkan dirimu. Seolah pesimis hanya karena sedikit kekurangan yang kamu punya. Disitu..." Dègel menghela napas, makin lirihlah nada suaranya, "Disitu kadang saya merasa sedih."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak beberapa menit berlalu, Kardia mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh kearah sang sahabat yang gantian menunduk. Tidak menyangka sahabat bekunya ini pernah sedih juga. Sekaligus senang menyadari bahwa persahabatan ini bukan hanya sepihak. Pihaknya saja.

"Saya membaca banyak buku, karena disitulah saya menemukan dunia saya." Sang Aquarius mulai berbicara kembali. Kardia khusyuk menyimak. "Kalau saja saya tidak bertemu dengan Nona Seraphina, Unity, Gold Saint yang lain, terutama kamu. Saya pasti hanya akan menjadi salinan buku. Datar tanpa makna. Penyendiri dan tidak ekspresif. Dingin dan suram."

"Loe gak begitu kok!" Kardia bangkit dari duduknya, tidak terima mendengar Dègel menjelek – jelekkan dirinya sendiri. Hanya ada satu orang yang pantas dijelek – jelekkan, dirinya. Tidak lebih, amat kurang. "Loe gak datar, loe juga punya banyak arti bagi semuanya. Loe emang penyendiri dan gak ekspresif, tapi 'kan sekarang lebih banyak senyumnya. Dinginnya loe bukan dingin yang bikin menggigil kok, tapi menyejukkan. Suram? Gak! Kalau beneran kita gak ketemu, hidup gue bakal lebih suram dari underworld."

Dègel menahan napas mendengarnya. Otot – otot bibirnya mulai berkedut dan tertarik, menampilkan senyum tulus yang paling tulus miliknya. Kardia juga kena imbasnya, pemuda berambut biru panjang itu ikut tersenyum. Bukan menyeringai seperti yang sering dia tampakkan. Bersyukur bahwa watak ceplas – ceplosnya berhasil membuat sahabatnya kembali tersenyum. Perlahan – lahan, pemuda itu duduk kembali ketempatnya semula.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Dègel memasang kacamatanya dan membuka bukunya. Masih dengan senyum terpampang jelas. Kardia juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama kepada buku tebalnya.

"Jadi. Loe udah gak sedih lagi 'kan?" Kardia menoleh menghadap Dègel.

Pemuda dari Bluegard itu menoleh juga, lalu menggeleng kecil sebelum kembali menunduk membaca buku. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Tergantung..." Kardia membuka mulut hendak melanjutkan, tapi tidak jadi karena pemuda itu buru – buru mingkem dan menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Dègel menyipitkan mata, "Kalau ada yang ingin dikatakan, katakan saja."

"Yah... soal membaca itu. Gue masih niat belajar. Loe mau gak jadi gurunya?" malu – malu, Kardia menggaruk kepalanya, "Sisyphus tegas banget ngajarnya. Salah – salah, dapat getokkan busur emas gue. Jadi kasihan sama Regulus."

Dègel tertawa lagi, "Tipe cengengesan kayak kamu memang cocok punya guru macam Sisyphus. Tapi gak masalah. Kapan mulainya?"

"Sekarang juga boleh!"

Dègel menaikkan alis, tidak menyangka sahabatnya ini punya semangat yang besar dalam belajar. Apalagi menyangkut pelajaran yang tidak macho macam membaca. Aquarius abad 18 itu menutup buku dan meletakkannya dilantai kuil Scorpio sebelum mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Kardia. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, Dègel melirik buku apa yang sedari tadi dibaca Kardia. Selain penasaran karena tebalnya yang lain daripada yang lain, juga ingin tahu buku seperti apa yang membuat Kardia (yang emoh sekali membaca) tertarik.

"Eh?" Dègel bingung setengah mati, "Saya baru tahu kalau kamu punya minat sama yang kayak beginian."

"Oh... itu. Ada alasannya sih." Kardia sepertinya menyadari kebingungan temannya. Tentu saja, buku yang sedang dia baca sekarang ini memuat banyak hal tentang dunia perbentengan. Mulai dari benteng terkuat didunia, daftar benteng dan tembok – tembok didunia (Fort Rotterdam-nya Makassar juga ada), dan lain sebagainya. Sampai – sampai Dègel berpikir apa jangan – jangan sahabatnya ini ingin kerja sambilan jadi tukang beton?

"Gue mau cari tahu cara hancurin tembok terkuat didunia." Kardia menjelaskan, tapi sepertinya belum cukup jelas bagi sang Aquarius.

"Tembok terkuat?" Dègel semakin tidak mengerti, "Wailing Wall ya? Bukannya kamu sudah tahu. Sinar matahari 'kan?"

"Bu-bukan, bukan Wailing Wall."

"Memangnya ada ya tembok yang lebih kuat dari Wailing Wall?"

"Ada!" dengan ekspresi malu – malu kalajengking, Kardia menatap Dègel dengan merona, "Tembok hatimu..."

(Eaaaa...)

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Ulangi setelah saya, ya!" pria dengan ikat kepala merah dan zirah emas Sagittarius menunjuk sebuah papan tulis dengan tongkat digenggamannya, "Ini Budi."

"Ini Budi." Sang murid yang berzirah kalajengking emas menjawab malas – malasan dari tempatnya duduk.

Sementara Saint Leo, dan Cancer yang tak jauh dari sana, tertawa terbahak – bahak. Bahkan Manigoldo sampai berguling – guling dilantai kuil kesembilan itu melihat tayangan live didepan matanya ini. Hanya Saint Capricorn saja yang masih jaim, berdiri tegak dengan ekspresi datar. Sebenarnya dia lumayan terhibur juga, ditandai dengan sunggingan kecil pada ujung bibirnya yang hanya dapat dilihat melalui microskop.

"Ini ibu Budi. Ini bapak Budi." Sang guru berambut coklat sepertinya tidak merasa terganggu dengan suara tawa disekitarnya yang amat membahana itu. Dengan telatennya dia tetap mengajar, meski menyadari bahwa minat belajar dari sang murid amat sangat rendah.

"Ini ibu Budi. Ini bapak Budi." Sama rendahnya dengan suara sang murid yang makin kecil tiap hurufnya.

"Ini kakak Budi. Ini adik Budi."

"Ini kakak Budi. Ini adik Budi."

"Bagus, Kardia. Skill-mu mulai berkembang!" Sisyphus tersenyum khas para guru. Sementara Kardia yang dipuji begitu hanya mendelik kesal kearah Regulus dan Manigoldo yang sekarang banjir air mata menertawainya. Awas saja, setelah semua ini selesai dia berjanji akan mengenalkan kuku merahnya kepada dua kameradnya itu.

"Ada pertanyaan atau ada yang kurang jelas, Kardia?" wah... mantan calon Pope itu benar – benar berbakat menjadi guru rupanya.

"Ada tentu saja!" suara Saint Scorpio itu tiba – tiba membesar. "Memangnya siapa itu Budi? Terkenal sekali, sampai – sampai satu keluarganya disebut semua!" pertanyaan aneh yang berasal dari campuran penasaran dan emosi, "Lagian nenek ama kakeknya mana? Dia gak punya?"

Sisyphus facepalm. Sambil menata mental (resiko punya murid bebal) inkarnasi dari Aiolos itu menjawab, "Soal Budi, saya tidak kenal dia. Tapi sepertinya bukan orang Yunani, karena saya belum pernah bertemu orang Yunani dengan nama seperti itu. Mungkin orang Asia. Tanya saja Dohko kalau nanti ketemu. Atau Shion." Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kedua, Sisyphus menarik napas dalam – dalam, "Kardia, tolong ya. Pertanyaannya jangan out of topic, yang menyangkut pelajaran saja!"

"Pertanyaan gue gak OOT kok, guru!" Kardia berteriak dari bangkunya, "'Kan yang dibahas keluarga besar Budi. Masa iya kakek ama neneknya kelupaan!"

"Sudah meninggal! Puas kamu?!" Sisyphus keluar tanduknya. Siapa mengira paman Regulus yang terkenal sangat kalem dan baik hati ini sampai rasanya melukai semut pun dia tak mampu (lebay!), bisa marah juga.

("Guru manapun pasti akan stress sepanjang hidup kalau punya murid macam kalajengking satu itu!" balas Sisyphus kepada penulis).

"Gue belum puas, guru! Gimana caranya meninggal itu harus jelas. Supaya pembacanya gak penasaran gitu lho! Masa' guru gak tahu sih. Guru apaan itu?!"

Urat – urat didahi Sisyphus mulai bermunculan, "Kalau begitu cari guru yang lain sana! Jangan sama saya!" pria itu membanting tongkatnya murka. Membuat tongkat tidak bersalah itu patah menjadi empat bagian.

"Gak ada yang mau..." Kardia memelas begitu melihat sang guru sedang dalam masa awal ngambeknya, "Pope, Shion, ama Aspros udah nyerah. Dohko gak tau kemana. Albafica lagi gak bisa diajak kerja sama. Asmita apalagi, pindah satu inci dari tempatnya meditasi aja ogah, apalagi ngajar! Yang lainnya gak bisa dipercaya!"

"Siapa yang loe bilang gak bisa dipercaya?" Manigoldo tiba – tiba emosi, kepiting itu menatap tajam Kardia. "Denger ya! Gini – gini, gue itu murid langsung dari Pope Sage yang terhormat, taukk!"

"Gak nanya!" Kardia memasang wajah paling menyebalkan yang dia punya.

"Mau gue kirim ke Meikai loe, hah?!" sang Cancer maju menerjang Kardia, tapi tidak jadi karena ditahan duluan sama El Cid.

"Trus, Dègel gimana?" El Cid mengalihkan arah pembicaraan sebelum perang 100 hari terjadi.

Diluar perkiraannya, Kardia malah segera pundung dipojokkan kuil Sagittarius. Mengundang sweatdrop bagi yang melihatnya. Ini anak cepat banget berubah ekspresinya.

"Dia marah ama gue." Aura gelap melingkupi tubuh sang penjaga kuil kedelapan itu, "Katanya, dia gak mau ketemu gue dulu untuk beberapa minggu kedepan."

"Ya iyalah!" Regulus menepuk jidatnya, "Kak Kardia malah gombalin Kak Dègel sembarangan. Udah tahu Kak Dègel orangnya paling gak suka sama yang begituan!"

"Tapi 'kan gue mau ada suasana baru gitu. Supaya persahabatan gue ama Dègel romantis. Gue cemburu sama mereka berdua!" telunjuk Kardia yang berkuku merah, mengacung kearah Sisyphus dan El Cid yang wajah keduanya mendadak semerah kuku sang Scorpio. "Persahabatan mereka romantis."

ZIINNG!

KRAKKK!

Tiba – tiba saja anak panah emas beserta tebasan Excalibur tertuju kearah pemuda berambut biru panjang itu. Sementara dua pelaku penyerangan berekspresi jaim sembari mengelus senjata masing – masing, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Persahabatan kami tidak romantis kok!" refleks Sisyphus dan El Cid bersamaan.

"Tu-tuh kan..." Kardia yang bonyok diserang dua Saint Athena paling setia itu sempat – sempatnya bicara, "Bicaranya aja kompakan. Gak romantis apa coba?"

ZIINNG!

KRAKKK!

"Aduhh...! Paman! Kak El Cid! Kasihan 'kan Kak Kardianya!" Regulus lari tergopoh – gopoh menggapai sang Saint Scorpio yang terkapar dilantai. "Dia 'kan Cuma main – main."

"Saya tidak suka sama yang namanya main – main." Sisyphus menyimpan busurnya, menahan hasrat memanah-manusia-berambut-biru-tak-tahu-malu yang sekarang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

El Cid ingin mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi tidak jadi karena takut dikatai romantis seperti tadi. Sementara Manigoldo kembali tergelak melihat Kardia yang kena batunya. Tidak perlu-lah dikirim ke Meikai dulu, Kardia yang babak belur begitu entah kenapa sangat menghiburnya (sadis bang!).

**THE END YANG SESUNGGUHNYA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gyahahah...

Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fanfic tentang pair favorit :D disini Dègel-nya banyak ngomong ya. Regulusnya saya bikin jadi anak baik – baik nan polos #diterkam

Ayo ramaikan fandom ini lebih meriah lagi! Buktikan kalau Saint Seiya itu gak ada matinya!

Saya menunggu respon teman – teman ya... review like oxygen!

Manigoldo : Yang sempat baca, fave, apalagi review, saya kirim dia ke—

Saya : Ke Meikai? (ngeri).

Manigoldo : Bukan! Ke hatiku kok. (buang cengiran badass).


End file.
